


Couldn't look away(even if he wanted to.)

by ChaneeDawn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Junkrat is a Little Shit, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mei is so cute, Meihem - Freeform, Spying, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaneeDawn/pseuds/ChaneeDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat wasn't sure what made him follow the snow bunny to the showers.  He wasn't in the mood to shower but something inside him said to follow....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't look away(even if he wanted to.)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing! I just got the game and now here I am writing on my phone this quickie.

Everything hurt, from the little hair he had left on his had to the little toe on his foot. But covered in dirt and a grumpy snowflake at his side- Well Junkrat was pretty happy. Watching her soot covered cheeks puff up as she stormed into headquarters just sent him laughing. Only Roadie knew of his attraction to the little sheila. Mostly because he caught him with a rouge blue tank top and his hand down his pants.

"I'm going to clean up. I trust you can give the report to Winston about the mission?" Junkrat froze when she fully addressed him, staring he just nodded then grinned. "Want me to help with those hard to reach places snowflake?" 

This rewarded him with a flushed and angry Mei, the woman about ready to take his head off from the was she was speaking in Mandarin.

Watching her head of though Junkrat almost took the hallway to boss ape's office but something stopped him. 

"Oh there a special place in hell for me." 

Off he went.

Waking as quietly as he could with a prosthetic to the showers. He normally only came to this place once or twice a month. Three if Roadie just shoved him in.

Trying to remember... There! The junkard made himself as comfortable as possible. Wriggling his fake index finger into the hole to clear it out better. Hearing the sounds of the shower just made him slightly cringe-then he saw her.

He gulped as he reached down with his good hand. Squeezing his hardening cock as he watched though the little hole. Seeing all of Mei exposed in such a manner was maddening. He was horrible yet this was probably the only way he would ever get to enjoy her. 

Junkrat bit back a moan as the water rolled down her plump figure. While others might go for a lass like Mercy or Hana the junkard wanted a woman who he wouldn't break. A woman like Mei. 

Gnawing on his lip he stroked his cock slowly, matching the pace of her hands as she washed her generous bust. Seeing her nipples harden had him aching to bite them. To suck and tease so that she was a whimpering mess under him. Mark her pale skin with his hands.

His prosthetic pressed into the wall as his real hand speed up. Rubbing the swollen tip he spread his precum over his girth, throbbing in need. He wanted to bend her over and fuck Mei against the wall. Let the others hear and know he was making her scream. That thought had him squeezing himself harder. The idea of sweet little Mei begging for him, pleading for him to go harder.

"Oh Mei..." Whispering out accidentally he looked at her in worry but it seemed she didn't hear him. Her little fingers lost in her hair as she took her time to wash the silken stands. This gave him a perfect view of her body. He fisted himself faster, humping his hand. All he wanted was her. To feel those curves, to tease and taste, to have her screaming. Licking his lips he wondered if she tasted like vanilla ice cream. Muffling his groans he could feel himself getting close to the end. 

Hearing her little sighs and moans of relaxation made Junkrat struggle to not just go to her. Show her how she affects him and finish before her. On his knees and begging her, his body offered to her and worshiping her cunt as he lapped at her as if he was parched. 

That was it he was gone for. Letting out strangled moans he began to cum, covering the shower stall before him as he watched as she rubbed her body down to make sure no soap was left. He was whimpering, whispering her name like a prayer and God how he wanted to have her.

Leaning back he tried to catch his breath, his cock still dripping with cum but he made no move to clean up yet. Junkrat was more of the type to savor the moment. 

Hearing the shower open he then heard a giggle "oh! Angela you startled me." The women talked for a few minutes so he peeked out a bit. Mei was wrapped up in a large blue towel and damp hair clinging to her cheeks. She looked like a water nyphm.... His thoughts died when he heard Mercy speak up. 

"I think Agent76 likes you!" The medic seemed so thrilled and beamed like a young shelia instead of a battle medic. 

"Wha? Oh but I don't... Oh Angela I couldn't, please don't do anything!" 

Yet the angelic medic already had a big smile on her face "to late! Come you must get ready, it's a small thing! Just coffee and snacks I promise, everyone is already away doing others things. It'll be just you two." 

Junkrat sat there stunned. Just those two? Like hell! Standing up he got situated and then he waited till the coast was cleared. Heading to a sink he turned the water on and  started to clean up a bit. No way was he letting his little snowflake be alone with some other guy!

A few moments later he was heading to the kitchen where he heard giggling. The fuck!? No made Mei giggle but him, only she didn't know it yet. 

So being his charming self he sat between the two and started helping himself to the cookies. After all it was a communal kitchen. He looked at Mei and nearly did a double take at the smile directed at him. 

Maybe being a little shit was a good idea sometimes.


End file.
